


Visiting

by joypendants



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, it is cute, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joypendants/pseuds/joypendants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, as he turned to leave, despite it all, despite the bittersweetness of the situation, Link swore that he could hear Fi laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> OK –– so, this is a little something that I wrote a few months back! I posted it to FF.net originally, but I thought hey, why not post this here just for the hell of it. So, here it is!! It's sorta old so the writing isn't the best, but eh, what can y'do. Hope someone enjoys it!

“Hey, it’s been a while.” Link’s voice was quiet, a tiny smile curving his lips as he spoke, though it was tinged with something akin to bittersweet sadness. “Sorry I haven’t come to visit for a while – I’ve been kinda busy.” A foot scuffed the ground beneath him, raising little whorls of dust as he did so. “Things have been kind of hectic, y’know? Getting used to life down here is sort of… difficult. It’s really different. Different from life in Skyloft, I mean.”

There was a pause, and careful footfalls brought him to sit by the person to whom he was speaking, calloused fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he spoke. The green garb that had been his normal attire for a long while had been swapped out for something more simple and more suited to his current lifestyle. He was no longer a warrior, travelling the land in order to save his friend and stop some great evil; now he was simply another young man, just making a life for himself. That, of course, was not to say that he didn’t have to fight any more, for he did: the Surface was a dangerous place still, and so he still had to fend off dangers quite often. It was simply that now he had a chance at a more _peaceful_ life. 

“But it’s not bad,” he hastily added, smile quirking his lips. “I mean, I actually like it – it’s different, but a _good_ different. I could get used to it! …Which is good, I guess, since I kind of _have_ to.” Laughter marked these words, and he shook his head, blue eyes downcast for a brief moment. “It’s pretty down here. Not like it was up in Skyloft, but it _is_ pretty. Lots of green, though sometimes I miss it back up there. I mean, there are nice things down here, but… The freedom of flying was nice. I like it down here, of course, but…” He shrugged, leaning back on his hands. 

“It’s like comparing trees and flowers, though, I guess. They’re both nice, but they’re _different,_ and never really will compare,” he mused thoughtfully. “It’s not a bad thing, though. Lots’a green down here… It’s different from how it was the first time I came here, though. More peaceful. I can actually take things in instead of having to rush somewhere or fight something… Maybe that’s why I like it better now! It’s actually _really_ pretty, and I think Zelda likes it too.”

A sigh left the former Skyloftian’s lips, and his head tilted slightly to the side as he examined the sword embedded in the pedestal. “You’d like it, you know. It’s really pretty… I found something today that made me think of you. I brought it for you, see?” A little blue and purple flower was held up, as if he was showing it to his companion. “I thought you might like it, so…” His voice trailed off, and he carefully lay the flower by the sword. 

“…I’ll be back soon, promise. And I’ll tell you _everything_ that’s happened, Fi.” He knew that she couldn’t hear him, but it made him feel better to at least do this every so often; she was _still_ there, after all, even if she was asleep. “I might bring you more flowers then – if I see any that I think you’d like.”

And, as he turned to leave, despite it all, despite the bittersweetness of the situation, Link swore that he could hear Fi laugh.

_Fin._


End file.
